At It Again
by cupcakelover0822
Summary: What are the consequences of living with people who cant keep it in there pants Fred and Hermione are about to find out.


**Hi : ) so this is my first time writing, I Love Harry Potter and thought I would try writing a story, I hope you all like it and please forgive any spelling mistakes Spelling is NOT one of my virtues : )**

**Disclaimer: All Characters Belong to JK Rowling and I just thought of story line so yup : )**

Harry and Ginny were at it again! I know Mrs. Weasley liked to keep an extra room in case the twins of Charlie or bill came around, but she did not know what was currently going on in the room and Hermione was not about to tell her. The twins were not coming home tonight anyway so she figured she might as well sleep there than waste time in the living room making excuses to Mrs. Weasley on how she really was not tired. Crawling into bed she knew she really had to talk to Ginny about taking over the bedroom she could go fool around with harry some were else. With that thought she fell asleep. Fred seriously needed to have that talk with George again about taking girls to their flat or at least remind him on how to do a silencing spell how was he suppose to get any sleep with all that god damn moaning. I mean seriously there are some things he really did not need or want to know about his twin brother. So here he was sneaking in to his parent's house hoping to take refuge in his bed away from the sounds of George's banshee of a date. The house was silent at least he has some form of luck he really did not want to explain to his mother why he needed to spend the night or where George was at the moment. As he made his way up the stairs he thanked Merlin that he had George had memorized all the squeaky stairs on the staircase making it so he could get to his room silently and unnoticed. Making his way into his old room he noticed his mom had moved out the second bed, probably for harry or Hermione. But right now he just wanted to get to bed. He was just glad that his mum kept a spare room for any sudden guests. Undressing quickly he crawled into the covers relishing the warmth, he was just about to fall asleep when he felt something warm and smooth touch is leg. Shooting out of bed he grabbed his wand and shined a light on the bed. The room had been so dark when he walked in he had not seen Hermione in the bed, she looked so small in Fred's large bed. He did not know what to do he did not want to wake her up but he did not think she would be too happy with him if she woke up with him in the same bed. As he debated on what to do Hermione was getting quite annoyed at whoever was shinning a light at her this late at night. "What do you want! I have already been kick out of room buy two extremely inconsiderate people who could not seem to be able to keep it in their pants so I'm not in the best of moods, so turn that stupid light out before I hex you!" Fred was not quite sure if she was serious but did not want to risk pissing off an already annoyed Hermione Granger. "Hermy sorry but you're in MY bed and I'm in kind of the same boat, Georgie brought home a date that sounds like a hyena and did not use a silencing spell so you are just going to scoot over and share because I'm tired and am not in the best of moods either". With that he crawled back into the bed, he laid there expecting some kind of outrage from Hermione but all he heard was an tired "fine" afraid he had heard wrong he repeated "fine? That's it no "Fred get out! "Or some kind of hex, you are going to let me sleep in the same bed as you? Who are you and what have you done with Hermione?" She just sighed "Fred I'm tired and apparently you were kicked out of your bed for the same reason I was, so as long as you keep your hands to yourself, I can manage to share the bed. Happy? Now go to sleep" surprised but not willing to look a gift horse in the mouth he simply turned around and said " thanks, good night Hermione" quietly she replied "good night Fred" finally able to get sleep to he was dead to the world.

**Hey so that's the first chapter, the story is not done yet, and the second chapter is on its way : ) Please review this was my first story so some advice, suggestions or what you think of the story would be really cool thanks ; )**


End file.
